


On the Bleak Morannon

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories of standing before the Black Gate, on the bleak Morannon, long ago.  To the tune of "In the Bleak Midwinter", for the 2003 Carols Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Bleak Morannon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

  
On the bleak Morannon, frosty wind made moan,  
Earth stood hard as iron, water like a stone;  
Ash was falling drear and chill, a black and poisoned snow,  
On the bleak Morannon, long ago.

How long could Frodo bear It, or Sam sustain?  
Middle-earth would flee away if It came to reign;  
Yet on the bleak Morannon, Elessar's gaze sufficed  
To daunt the Black Lieutenant and his heart of ice.

Enough to see the mithril-coat, and the cloak of grey;  
Silence dark descended, hope was chased away;  
Enough; but Gandalf challenged, and joining battle's roar  
Orcs and trolls and Easterlings from the hills did pour.

Nazgul black as vultures may have gathered there,  
Yet suddenly giant Eagles thronged the air;  
And as the Ring and Gollum went to the abyss,  
Sauron's towering fortress fell with crash and hiss.

Minstrels sang their praises, Frodo and Sam,  
Gathered on Cormallen, where Anduin swam;  
Elf, Dwarf, Men and Wizard, all had done their part,  
Yet what was it saved Middle-earth? Stoutest Hobbit heart.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
